Ptero the Whisp
Summary Ptero is a Badnik who went rogue and abandoned his job as a minion of Dr. Eggman. Just like his manufactured brother Manto the Slicer, Ptero had been the first in a line of Badniks whose AI was being experimented with for independence. As such, his AI went sentient and he rebelled against Eggman with Manto due to improper treatment and escaped into the wilds of Mobius. Ptero and Manto were traversing through Green Hill Zone when all of a sudden Sonic and Tails came out of nowhere just on a run. Manto told Ptero to get out of the way while he could, but before he could make any actions he was assaulted by Tails. The Whisp Badnik started darting in and out of Tails's punches way's and knocked him away in Manto's direction before fleeing the scene. Tails, now on good terms with Ptero after coming to know their initial bout happened because of a bit of confusion, offered to upgrade the tiny Badnik with advanced weaponry. Ptero accepted and the two soon became great allies, helping eachother to defeat Eggman on many later occasions. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Ptero the Whisp Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: 7 years old, AI of a 14-year-old Classification: "Whisp" Series Badnik Birthplace: Metropolis Zone Weight: Unknown Height: 1'3" Affiliation: Sonic Heroes Previous Affiliation: Eggman Empire Combat Statistics Tier: 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has metallic/serrated claws, Uses fangs that can inject nanotech venom into the victim on will, Eye lasers, Flight, Tech user, Danmaku (Launches many different eye blasts in rapid, patterned succession), Self-Destruction (heavily damages him, but he can survive a good number before going down), Resistance to electric and psychic attacks Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Could knock away base form Tails and only got extreme upgrades from there) Speed: FTL (Sonic himself has stated Whisps in general to be fast, Ptero being an enhanced Whisp. Proved fast enough to evenly fight base Tails) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Could knock back and stun base Tails) Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Limitless (As a robot, he has no limits to his energy supply) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: He was programmed to have an extremely advanced AI by Dr. Eggman, acting as an expert in both technological ingeniousness and hand-to-hand/ranged combat skills. His many experiences add up in a database so that upon encountering another situation of the same caliber of a previous one then he can simply go through with a plan of action that'd take him through the situation with ease. Weaknesses: A bit cowardly, very fickle also. Feats: *Knocked back base Tails. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eye Beams:' Ptero launches a couple of long-range laser beams from his eyes at his opponents. *'Neo-Virus Fang:' By biting into an opponent, he can knock them out or plain up intoxicate them. Key: Base Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Disease Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Robots Category:Glitch Trainer MangleMan25's Pages Category:Sonic Characters Category:Tier 6